Menyebalkan!
by fyxHunKai94
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah proposal program kerja yang belum diselesaikannya, Sehun membentak Jongin. Jongin itu kekanakan dan malah dibuat marah? / "Tak sudi. Tugasku sekarang hanya menyelesaikan proposalku dan melemparkannya di wajah ketua OSIS yang sialan itu." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai], School-life, Yaoi, BL, DLDR, RnR please!


**BRAK**

"Ya Kim Jongin!" Sehun berteriak keras setelah membanting puluhan proposal di meja.

Jongin terkesiap kaget, "E-eh?"

"Mana proposal program kerja milikmu? Aku sudah tiga kali ini menangihmu perihal tentang proposal program kerja milikmu." Sehun berbicara dengan nada tegas dan terdengar tak ingin dibantah. Semua anggota OSIS dalam ruangan rapat OSIS itu hanaya dapat terdiam. Semua orang tak ada yang berani melawan si ketua OSIS oke.

"P-propos-sal? E-eh... e-euumm..."

"Bicara yang benar Kim!"

Sungguh rasanya Jongin ingin menangis saja sekarang. Kekasihnya membentaknya seperti ini hanya karena sebuah proposal program kerja. Ya, si ketua OSIS yang menyebalkan itu sudah menjadi kekasih seorang Kim Jongin dan itu sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi. Semua orang tahu itu.

Sehun menatapnya tajam, "Jangan. Bilang. Kalau. Kau. Belum. Membuatnya!" geram Sehun dengan penekanan disetiap katanya.

Jongin menunduk dalam dan benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Semua orang yang berada dalam ruangan itu hanya bisa menatap kasihan pada Jongin.

"Jangan memangis! Aku meminta proposalmu bukan memintamu menangis!"

" **Huks** —"

"Kubulang jang—"

"Oh Sehun, kau terlalu keras pada pacarmu." Ucap Suho –wakil ketua OSIS- menengahi.

"Aku tak akan membeda-bedakan siapapun jika sedang rapat seperti ini, hyung. jika kekasihku sendiri tak bertanggung jawab aku pun bisa memecatnya dari OSIS sekarang juga."

"Tapi kau berlebihan dengan caramu itu."

"Huhuhu **–huks-"**

"Kim Jongin keluarlah sekarang kau tak diizinkan mengikuti rapat hari ini." dan itu perintah mutlak seorang Oh Sehun. Jongin hanya bisa memendam rasa sakit dihatinya dan bergegas keluar ruang rapat tersebut diiringi dengan tatapan kasihan padanya oleh seluruh anggota OSIS.

* * *

 **Menyebalkan!**

 **God & Themselves**

 **T**

 **Romance**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **X**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Warning : OOC, Cerita pasaran, Typo(s), Ceritanya maksain banget, School-life**

 **Hanya karena sebuah proposal program kerja yang belum diselesaikannya, Sehun membentak Jongin. Jongin itu kekanakan dan malah dibuat marah? /** **"Tak sudi. Tugasku sekarang hanya menyelesaikan proposalku dan melemparkannya di wajah ketua OSIS yang sialan itu." / It's HUNKAI! [Sehun x Kai],School-life,Yaoi,BL,DLDR,RnR please!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Menyebalkan! ©FyxHunKai**

 **Gak suka? OUT!**

 **Masih ga OUT juga? Berarti anda terlalu memaksakan diri/?**

 **No Siders! No FLAME!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[WARNING! TYPO(S) BERKELIARAN!]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Loh Jongin? Tumben berangkat pagi. Mana Sehun?"

"Mati."

"Kau tak berangkat bersamanya?" jongin menggeleng malas.

"Masalahmu dengan Sehun di ruang rapat OSIS belum kau selesaikan juga? Kau belum meminta maaf padanya?"

"Untuk apa Baek? aku tak sudi meminta maaf padanya. Dia yang sudah mempermalukanku dan membuatku menangis kemarin. Tugasku sekarang adalah menyelesaikan proposal program kerja ku dan melemparkan proposal itu di wajah sialannya."

Baekhyun mengelus-elus punggung Jongin pelan, "Iya sih, Sehun memang sedikit berlebihan kemarin menurutku. Masa membentakmu sampai seperti itu, Chanyeolku saja tak seperti itu."

"Sudahlah jangan ingatkan aku tentang kejadian kemarin."

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah, kita selesaikan proposalmu dan segera lemparkan kewajah datarnya. Aku akan membantumu." Jongin tersenyum terharu melihat senyum Baekhyun yang lebar itu. Jongin memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh mereka kekanan dan kekiri. Lucu.

"Terimakasih, Baek. aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangimuuuuu." Dan memberikan kecupan manis di pipi Baekhyun.

 **.**

"Jongin, bukankah itu Sehun? Kenapa ia tak mengajakmu ke kantin seperti biasanya? Kenapa ia tak menatapmu?" Jongin benar-benar merutuki mulut ember seorang Kim Jongdae yang sialnya juga salah satu sahabatnya. Belum sempat Jongin membuka suaranya, Baekhyun sudah menginterupsi.

"Diamlah Jongdae! Kau benar-benar tak tahu perasaan Jongin sekarang ini."

"Hah? Memang dia kenapa sih Baek?"

"Ceritanya panjang. Yang terpenting kau nanti pulang sekolah ikut kerumah Jongin saja."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sudahlah! kau berisik sekali sih. Dasar tak _peka._ "

Jongin hanya terkekeh mendengarkan percakapan sahabatnya yang berbisik-bisik di hadapannya. Ouh, masih pantaskan Jongin menyebut itu bisikan jika Jongin yang menyumpal kedua telinganya dengan sepasang _ear phone_ saja masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Kalian sedang menggosipkanku yah?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol datang dan langsung menyerobot tempat kosong di sebelah Jongin.

"Yoda, tukar tempat denganku. Disebelah pacarmu sinih, aku mau dekat Jongin saja." Jongin dapat melihat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan bertukar tempat dengan Jondae sedangkan Baekhyun hanya merengut.

Sungguh, Jongin sangat iri dengan pasangan di hadapannya itu. Jika saja Sehun tak semenyebalkan Sehun, dan jika saja Sehun selucu dan seromantris Chanyeol. Aduuuuuhh Jongin jadi iri dengan Baekhyun yang mempunyai kekasih seperti itu.

Belum lagi kekasih Jongdae yang bernama Yixing. Aduuuhh pria itu benar-benar pria tampan yang sudah kuliah itu lembut dan selalu memanjakan Jongdae dan menuruti segala sesuatu yang diinginkan Jongdae. Bahkan jika mereka berdua bertengkar, Yixing yang selalu meminta maaf duluan entah itu yang salah ia atau Jongdae. Benar-benar tipe pria yang sangat dewasa. Berbeda sekali dengan Sehun, cih.

"Hay Jongin _bear_." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dihadapannya. Dan Jongin hanya terkekeh kecil.

"Apa yoda?"

"Yah! Kalian bertiga benar-benar sekongkol memanggilku Yoda ya? Memang wajahku sejelek dan telingaku selebar itu?" Chanyeol merengut sedangkan Jongin, Baekhyun, dan Jongdae hanya terbahak keras.

"Jongin, kau tahu tidak saat kita tertawa tadi Sehun menatapmu loh."

" _I don't care_."

Chanyeol menatap Jongin menyelidik, "Jongin kau masih marahan? Kau tak meminta maaf?"

Jongin berdecih pelan, "Tak sudi. Tugasku sekarang hanya menyelesaikan proposalku dan melemparkannya di wajah ketua OSIS yang sialan itu."

 **Plok plok plok**

Chanyeol dan Jongdae bertepuk tangan heboh mendengar jawaban ketus dari Jongin. Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya terkekeh melihatnya.

"Kau benar-benar hebat Jongin!"

"Ternyata _little bear_ keren sekali!"

Jongin hanya tertawa mendengarnya. Sungguh, ia merasa terhibur dengan teman-temannya itu.

"Nanti jadi kan Baek?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalian mau kemana?" Baekhyun hanya mendengus saat pertanyaan Chanyeol dan Jongdae terdengar kompak ditelinganya.

"Rumah Jongin, aku ingin membantu Jongin menyelesaikan proposalnya. Aku ikut kesal dengan Sehun yang memerlakukan Jongin seenaknya kemarin saat rapat OSIS." Baekhyun menatap tajam sosok Sehun yang berada di meja sebrang mereka.

"Aku ikut!"

"Kalian berdua kenapa kompak sekali sih! Jadi kekasih saja sana." Sungut Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum manis, "Baguslah jika kalian berdua ikut, aku juga bosan sekali dirumah. Semua keluargaku sedang berlibur selama dua minggu dan aku ditinggal sendirian dirumah."

"Oh eh Jong! Apa perlu aku mengajak Lay hyung dan Kris hyung? Kris hyung kan mantan ketua OSIS, mungkin dia dapat membantumu."

"Kris hyung?" Jongin langsung memekik tertahan saat mendengar nama Kris. Sudah lama sekali rasanya tak mendengar nama mantan kekasihnya dulu. Aduh Jongin jadi merindukan sosok dewasa Kris. "Bawa dia Jongdae! Bawa Kris hyungkuuuuu. Aku sangat merindukannyaaaaaaa."

"Jongin kecilkan suaramu, kau tak sadar ya sedang berteriak di sini? Sehun menatap sini terus tahu saat kau menyebut nama Kris hyung tadi."

"Aku tak perduli. Aku ingin Kris hyung Baek. Aku sangat merindukan Kris hyung ouuhhh bawa Kris hyung ke rumahku juga yaaaa." Jongin menggigiti kuku tangannya dengan wajah berbinar senang. Yatuhan Jongdae, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol sampai dibuat gemas dengan wajah itu.

"Tenang saja _baby bear_ , Kris hyung juga pasti akan senang sekali saat tahu mantan kekasihnya yang paling imut merindukannya." Jongin hanya bisa menutupi wajahnya yang merona mendengar perkataan Jongdae.

"Kris hyung kan belum bisa _move on_ dari kau Jong."

"Kris hyung juga terlihat masih sayang sekali denganmu. Terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, ia menggunakan jam tangan yang kau berikan sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya. Belum lagi ia juga menanyakanmu terus."

"Waaahhh jadi ceritanya nanti malam kita _triple date_ yaaa?"

"Ciyeeee Jongin cinta lama bersemi kembali aduuuhhhh."

"Yah berhenti menggodaku!" Jongin bergegas kembali kekelas sambil menutupi wajahnya yang memerah malu. Jongin tak sadar saja pada sosok Sehun yang menatap tajam kearahanya. Biarpun Jongin sadar, ia pun tak perduli. Biar saja salah siapa menjadi menyebalkan.

 **_HunKai_**

Keesokannya Jongin ditemani dengan Baekhyun dan Jongdae menuju ke ruang OSIS. Jongin dengan wajah datarnya, Baekhyun dengan wajah sengitnya dan Jongdae dengan wajah menyebalkannya. Ditangan Jongin sekarang sudah ada map bewarna merah yang benar-benar akan dilemparkannya di wajah si ketua OSIS.

"Kalian tunggu di depan saja. Aku hanya tinggal melemparkan proposal ini dan keluar." Jongin menatap kedua sahabatnya bergantian. Baekhyun dan Jongdae hanya mengangguk saja.

Jongin membuka pintu ruangan OSIS dengan keras dan membantingnya tak kalah keras. Mengagetkan sosok Sehun yang terlihat sedang menandatangani proposal-proposal di mejanya. Cih Jongin hanya mendecih melihatnya.

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat Jongin sudah berdiri dihadapannya dengan map merah ditangannya. Sebelum Sehun sempat membuka mulutnya, map merah tadi sudah mendarat di wajahnya dan membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Itu yang kau minta pak ketua OSIS."

"Jong—" Jongin sudah membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar sebelum tangan Sehun menariknya yang membuatnya menatap wajah Sehun. Sehun manatapnya dalam dan jongin hanya menatap sengit wajah Sehun sebelum menghentakan tangannya keras dan keluar dari ruangan OSIS itu.

Sepeninggalan Jongin dari ruangan itu, Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Sungguh bukan sikap Jongin seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Ia kemarin hanya mencoba bertingkah _profesional_ sebagai ketua OSIS. Meskipun banyak yang bilang ia keterlaluan pada Jongin, sih.

Suhun mengacak rambutnya lagi dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya dan bergegas keluar dari ruang OSIS tanpa memikirkan kelanjutan proposal-proposal yang perlu ia tanda tangani. Ia hanya ingin Jongin, kekasihnya.

 **.**

"Jong? Kau pulang dengan kris hyung?" Baekhyun mengernyit saat mendapati sosok Kris sudah berada diatas motornya. Di depan gerbang sekolah.

Jongin mengangguk pelan, "Hu'um.."

"Ooohhh jadi tak ada Sehun, Kris hyung pun jadi." Baekhyun tersenyum menggoda kearahnya.

"Jadi sekarang Jongin memilih Sehun atau Kris hyung?" Jongdae pun tak mau kalah.

Jongin merengut lucu, "Ck! Tentu saja Sehun."

"Lalu kenapa pulangnya dengan Kris hyung?"

"Yah! Diamlah kalian berdua ish." Jongin berjalan cepat kearah Kris dan membuat Baekhyun dan Jongdae tersenyum kecil.

"Hyuuuuuung." Jongin tersenyum imut di depan Kris yang tengah duduk diatas motor _sport_ nya. "Kris hyung sudah menunggu lama ya?"

"Tiga puluh menit bukanlah waktu yang lama untuk beruang imut sepertimu." Kris mencubit hidung Jongin gemas, membuat Jongin merona sendiri.

"Uhuukk uhukk tuh kaaannn baliakan saja lagi." Jongin benar-benar merutuki mulut cerewet Baekhyun dan Jongdae sekarang ini.

"Hyung pergi saja yuk, dua manusia kerdil ini berisik sekali."

"YA!" Kris hanya tertawa melihat Jongin yang sedang menjulurkan lidahnya meledek di hadapan Baekhyun dan jongdae. Sungguh Kris gemas sekali dengan tingkah Jongin. Kris hanya mengacak tatanan rambut Jongin gemas dan mencubit kedua pipi gembil Jongin saat Jongin memelengkungkan bibirnya kebawah ketika kepalanya terkena pukulan dari Baekhyun dan Jongdae.

Sedangkan di tengah lapangan sosok Sehun melihat semuanya dengan wajah geram. Sehun mengepalkan tangannya hingga buku tangannya memutih dan kembali ke dalam sekolah. "Brengsek."

 **_HunKai_**

Baekhyun memekik senang saat bel tanda pelajaran telah usai berbunyi. Jongin hanya geleng-geleng saja melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. Sedangkan Jongdae dengan cepat memasukan buku-bukunya kedalam tas.

"Jongin kau yakin tak ingin pulang denganku? Sebantar lagi hujan." Baekhyun menatap Jongin cemas sedangkan yang ditatap hanya memberikan senyuman menenangkan.

"Aku memang sedang ingin naik bus Baek. Sudahlah jangan khawatir. Jika ada apa-apa aku akan langsung menelephonemu _kok_."

"Jongin kau pulang bersama kami saja. Masa aku dan Baekhyun naik mobil dan kau naik bus sih."

"Aku tak apa Chenchen." Jongin tersenyum lucu kearah Jongdae dan menuahkan desahan pasrah dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Kenapa kau tak meminta Kris hyung saja menjemputmu?"

"Dia sedang ada kencan dengan calon pacarnya, Baek."

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?"

Jongin mendesah pelan, "Aku tak tahu."

"Jika aku tak ada acara keluarga aku benar-benar ingin menemanimu Jong."

"Hmm.. Jika saja aku juga tak diajak pergi oleh hyung ku aku akan menemanimu Jong."

"Aku tak apa teman-teman, sungguh." Baekhyun menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sedih, Jongdae juga sama saja. membuat Jongin memeluk kedua sahabatnya dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan baik-baik saja.

"Jika ada apa-apa, langsung telephone kami _okay_?"

Jongin mengacungkan kedua jari kelingkingnya, "Hmm.. aku janji."

 _Pinky promise_.

 **.**

Jongin duduk sendirian di halte dekat sekolahnya. Hujan sudah turun sedari tadi dan bus yang ia tunggu belum datang juga. Jongin mendesah saat mengingat ini sudah hampir seminggu ia dan Sehun saling mendiamkan. Entahlah, setelah ia ditahan Sehun dari ruangan OSIS waktu itu, Sehun seolah tak mau menatapnya. Mungkin Sehun marah karena ia menyentakan tangannya, pikir Jongin.

Jongin menggosok-gosokan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya untuk menyalurkan kehangatan pada telapak tangannya yang membeku. Jongin tak tahu jika hujan akan selebat ini. Dan parahnya Jongin tak membawa jaket.

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya saat mendengar deru suara mobil dari kejauhan. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat itu ada mobil Sehun dan mobil itu melesat begitu saja melewatinya. Padahal Jongin yakin sekali jika Sehun melihatnya tadi. Sudah jelas, Jongin tadi melihat Sehun menatap tajam kearahnya. Sialan.

Sungguh, sakit hati Jongin bertambah dengan kelakuan Sehun tadi. Bahkan rasa dingin yang tadi menusuk tulangnya pun sudah tak dirasakan olehnya. Tanpa bisa dicegah air mata Jongin menetes dengan deras. Sehun benar-benar keterlaluan.

Jongin memilih beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menerobos hujan ke rumahnya yang berjarak tiga kilo meter. Bahkan Jongin sudah tak perduli jika keesokan harinya ia akan sakit.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jongin terbangun dengan peluh dan badan mengigil. Jongin dengan berat mengangkat tangannya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya sendiri.

" _Shit!_ Aku demam."

Bahkan untuk membuka matanya saja ia tak kuat. Tubuhnya benar-benar sakit semua. Belum lagi tenggorokannya dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang demam.

Jongin berusaha mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan di meja nakas sampingnya, namun tetap saja ia tak kuat. Jongin mendesah dan mecoba menutup matanya lagi. Mungkin nanti demamnya akan turun sendiri, pikirnya.

 **_HunKai_**

Sehun mengernyit saat mendapati hanya ada si berisik Baekhyun dan Jongdae kantin. Dimana Jongin? Sehun berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya kepada dua makhluk berisik itu yang berwajah panik dan sibuk bermain ponselnya.

"Ya tuhaaannnn.. Jongin tak mengangkat panggilanku!"

"Pesanku dan telephoneku juga tak ada yang dibalasnya."

"Kemana sih anak itu kenapa hari ini tidak masuk ya tuhan Jongdae aku cemas sekali dengan Jongin. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengannya." Sehun dapat mendengar suara Baekhyun bergetar.

Tapi tunggu,

Jongin tak masuk hari ini?

"Aku benar-benar menyesal kemarin tak menemani Jongin. Apalagi kemarin hujan lebat dan Jongin kan tak membawa jaket."

"Jongin juga gampang sekali sakit jika kehujanan."

Ya tuhan!

Jongin!

Kemarin Sehun melewati Jongin begitu saja di halte. Sungguh, Sehun kira Jongin sedang menunggu Kris di halte itu jadi ia hanya menatap tajam Jongin. Sehun tak tahu jika Jongin ingin naik bus kemarin.

Sehun dengan cepat mengambil ponselnya dan mendial nomor Jongin. Sehun benar-benar cemas dengan keadaan Jongin saat ini. Benar kata Jongdae, Jongin sangat sensitif dan mudah sekali sakit. Ya tuhan Sehun benar-benar tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika Jongin benar-benar sakit dan parah.

' _Nomor yang anda tuju—'_

"Sial!"

Sehun dengan cepat bergegas dari kantin dan meninggalkan teman-temannya yang menatap aneh pada dirinya. Sungguh yang ada dipikirannya hanya Jongin Jongin dan Jongin.

Bahkan Sehun mengendarai mobilnya dengan tak aturan saat melewati gerbang sekolahannya. Ia tak perduli lagi jika ia akan di cap sebagai keta OSIS tak tahu sopan santun. Yang terpenting Jongin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehun dengan kesetanan berlari kedalam rumah Jongin dan ia semakin panik saat mendapati lantai rumah Jongin basah. Ya tuhan jangan bilang...

"JONGIN! KAU DIMANA SAYANG?"

Tak ada sahutan.

Sialan Sehun semakin panik hingga berlari dengan kesetanan menuju kamar Jongin yang berada diatas.

"Jong—ASTAGA JONGIIIN!" Sehun dengan cepat mendekati Jongin yang terlihat mengigil kedinginan dengan peluh yang membanjiri tubuhnya. Sehun saja masih bisa mendengar jika Jongin mengigau dalam demamnya dan memanggil namanya. Aduh Sehun jadi semakin menyesal.

Sehun dengan telaten menggantikan pakaian Jongin dengan yang baru dan membungkus tubuh Jongin dengan selimut tebalnya yang bergambar _Krong_ lalu dengan tergesa-gesa memangku Jongin yang terbungkus seperti kepompong di dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Sehun merogoh sakunya dan dengan segera mendial nomor dokter keluarganya untuk datang kerumah Jongin.

Sehun dengan lembut mengusap peluh yang berada di dahi Jongin dengan lembut dan mengecupi pelipis Jongin berkali-kali sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Sehunnn..."

"Iya sayang?"

"Sehunnn..."

Sehun mengecup pelan hidung Jongin, "Aku disini sayang."

"Huunnhhhh.."

"Sehunmu disini sayang. Maafkan aku ya aku membuatmu sampai sakit seperti ini."

Sehun sedih sekali saat melihat orang yang dicintainya sakit hingga mengigau seperti ini. Sehun memilih mengeratkan dekapannya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf.

.

Jongin terbangun dengan tubuh yang tak seberat tadi pagi. Sesaat kemudian ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sepasang lengan kekar yang memeluk perutnya dari belakang. Jongin hampir saja berteriak keras jika saja orang dibelakangangnya tak membuka suara,

"Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Jongin dengan cepat mebalik tubuhnya, "Sehun?" Jongin membulatkan bibirnya terkejut.

Sehun hanya terkekeh melihat reaksi kekasih imutnya ini dan memberikan satu kecupan ringan di bibir yang membulat itu.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Jongin berusaha bersikap ketus meskipun ia sedikit luluh saat mendapat kecupan dibibirnya. Hanya SE-DI-KIT _okay_?

Sehun tersenyum tampan, "Merawat kekasihku yang sedang sakit tentu saja." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jongin dan membenamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Jongin yang masih terasa hangat.

Jongin mendengus dan mendorong dada bidang Sehun menjauh darinya. ia masih marah oke.

"Apa-apaan sih." Jongin membalik tubuhnya lagi membelakangi Sehun.

Sehun merangsak mendekati Jongin lagi, "Maaf Jong."

Jongin diam saja dan sama sekali tak ada niatan untuk membalas permintaan maaf dari Sehun. Salah siapa menjadi menyebalkan.

"Jongin.. aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah, sayang. Tapi jangan menghukumku seperti ini." Sehun semakin mempererat pelukannya dan mengecupi tengkuk Jongin lembut.

"Aku tahu aku berlebihan sekali waktu itu tapi maafkan aku Jong."

"Kau menyebalkan!"

"Maaf juga membuatmu sakit seperti ini sayang."

"Hah?"

"Kau pikir aku tak tahu jika kau menerobos hujan kemarin? Sungguh aku menyesal sayang maafkan aku." Sehun mengecupi tengkuk Jongin berkali-kali dengan kecupan ringan yang membuat Jongin kegelian.

"hihihi Sehun geliiii."

"Jongin memaafkanku kan?"

Alih alih menjawab, Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Sehun.

Sehun mengahadiahkan kecupan-kecupan ringan pada seluruh sisi wajah Jongin. Jongin saja sampai terkikik geli mendapatkannya. "S-sehun sudaaahhh." Jongin membenamkan wajahnya yang merona pada dada bidang Sehun, membuat Sehun terkekeh puas.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku senang saja bisa membuatmu merona."

Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sehun bertanya, "Huh?"

"Beberapa hari ini kau selalu digoda tentang Kris dan kau merona, cih."

Jongin tersenyum manis di depan Sehun membuat Sehun gemas sekali dengan wajah menggemaskan Jongin. Jongin mengecup belahan bibir Sehun dan tersenyum menggoda setelahnya, "Si ketua OSIS bisa cemburu ya ternyata."

Sehun hanya mendengus dan Jongin tersenyum jail kearahnya, "Sehun cemburu yaaaa? Iya kan?"

"Tidak."

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu. Karena besok aku diajak Kris hyung kencan katanya."

Sehun memandang tak suka pada Jongin, "Tidak boleh! Kau masih sakit."

"Aku sudah sembuh _kok_. _Nih_ aku saja bisa berbicara panjang lebar padamu kan?"

"..."

"Katanya besok kris hyung akan menjemputku sepulang sekol—"

"Sepulang sekolah kita ada rapat OSIS dan kau tak boleh tak mengikuti rapat itu."

"Loh? Kemarin kan sudah?"

"Ada rapat dadakan."

Jongin tertawa keras saat mendengar kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir Sehun dan nada yang digunakannya. Sangat tak cocok sekali.

Duh Sehun, Jongin jadi makin cinta.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, "Jadi aku tak diizinkan bolos rapat besok pak ketua?" dan Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan alis yang menyatu. Kentara sekali jika pria Oh itu cemburu.

"Jika aku mengajak Sehun pergi besok boleh tidak?"

"Kemana?"

Jongin tersenyum lebar, "Kencan."

"Kenapa tidak?"

Jongin dibuat tertawa lagi dengan sikap Sehun. Yatuhan kekasih tampannya ini lucu sekali sih.

Memang Sehun tak seromantis dan selucu Chanyeol, tapi tetap saja Jongin mencintai Sehun. Sehun memang tak sedewasa Lay hyung, tapi tetap saja Jongin cinta. Sehun memang bukan Kris hyung, namun justru perbedaan itu yang membuat Jongin jatuh cinta pada sosok Sehun.

Intinya, Jongin sangat sangat sangat mencintai Sehun.

Jongin merangsak dalam pelukan Sehun, "Sehun aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu."

"Kau mencintaiku atau Kris?" Jongin memukul punggung Sehun dengan kepalan tangannya.

"Tentu saja mencintaimu! Kris hyung itu hanya mantan tahu."

"Halah."

"Yasudah kalau tak percaya." Jongin sudah akan melepas pelukannya sebelum dirasa Sehun malah membalas pelukannya erat.

"Jangan dilepas, aku masih sangat merindukan Jonginku yang manja dan cengeng ini." Sehun berkali-kali mengecupi puncak kepala Jongin dengan sayang.

"Aku juga Hun."

"Kenapa kalau kau merindukanku kau tak mau menemuiku?"

Jongin berdecih, "Mimpi! Aku tak sudi. Untuk apa, salahmu sendiri berlebihan waktu itu."

"Ya! Sudah jangan diingat lagi aku kan sudah minta maaf."

Jongin melonggarkan pelukannya dan dengan cepat mengecup bibir Sehun, "Janji dulu jika kau tak akan membentakku lagi?"

"Hmm aku berjanji sayang."

Jongin mengacungkan kelingkingnya didepan Sehun, "Janji?"

Sehun terkekeh pelan melihat kelakukan kekanak-kanakan kekasihnya.

Aduh Sehun merasa bodoh sekali berhari-hari mendiamkan sosok menggemaskan penuh pesona manis seperti Jongin ini. Untung saja Jongin belum diambil orang.

" _Pinky promise_?"

Jongin memelengkungkan bibirnya kebawah sambil menggoyang-goyangkan jari kelingkingnya, "Ish Sehun berjanji duluuuuuuu."

Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengaitkan jari kelingking Jongin dengan jari kelingking miliknya, "Iya sayang, aku berjanji."

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _ **Based on true story omg LOL**_

 **Ngetik spontan banget 4 jam TToTT bwahahahaha**

 **Gabanyak omong ah syudah sore ikan bobok /eh**

 _ **Sorry for typos**_

 **Seperti biasa,**

 **R**

 **E**

 **V**

 **I**

 **E**

 **W**

 **Please?**


End file.
